Hal yang Perlu Diperhatikan
by Kiyu desu
Summary: 'Hal yang perlu diperhatikan bila kau sengaja atau tidak bertemu/berpapasan/bermain-main/ingin berkenalan dengan Shizuo Heiwajima'. first attempt on Durarara!


**A/N**: Moshi-moshi, Minna-san! Ini adalah first attempt-ku di fic Durarara! kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.  
Aa, ini fic untuk ulang tahunnya Izaiza, tapi disini dianya malah seperti pemeran sampingan dan tidak ada nyambung-nyambungnya. Mohon di terima, Izaya-kun! XD

**Disclaimer** : Durarara! punyanya Ryohgo Narita. Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dalam membuat fic ini, ah, mungkin hanya kesenangan dalam membuat Shizu-chan kesal~

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), abal, implied Shizaya, don't like don't read.

**Hal yang Perlu Diperhatikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit jingga terbentang luas di angkasa. Melukiskan bentuk abstrak nan indah. Angin sore bersembus disela-sela kerumunan kota, menerpa secarik kertas yang melayang menuju wajah sang bocah. Seketika iris birunya mendapati secarik kertas itu, cepat-cepat pula ia menangkapnya dan menganalisa kertas tersebut, kemudian memanggil kedua temannya, "Kida-_kun_, Sonohara-_san..._" Panggilan tersebut terjawab dengan menolehnya kedua teman bocah murid Akademi Raira itu dan memberikannya pandangan bingung, "_Ano_ … coba lihat kertas ini," bujuknya sembari menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada temannya yang bernama Kida.

Setelah menerima selembar kertas tersebut dan membacanya sekilas, Kida pun mengembangkan senyumannya, "Hee, kau mendapat sesuatu yang menarik, Mikado-_kun_!" girangnya sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali melihat isi dari kertas itu, "Coba lihat! 'Hal yang perlu diperhatikan bila kau (sengaja atau tidak, yang pastinya 90% sengaja) bertemu/berpapasan/bermain-main/ingin berkenalan dengan Shizuo Heiwajima'," setelah membaca judul dari secarik kertas itu, Kida pun tertawa lepas, "Orang macam apa yang membuat ini?" ia pun mengaitkan tangan kirinya dipundak bocah yang bernama Mikado itu dan tangan kanannya menyodorkan secarik kertas itu pada temannya yang lain yang kebetulan adalah seorang gadis, "Baca ini, Anri-_chan_! Yang lantang ya!" pintanya sambil berseringai seraya sang gadis mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

**Hal yang Perlu Diperhatikan Bila Anda (sengaja atau tidak, yang pastinya 90% sengaja) Bertemu/Berpapasan/Bermain-main/Ingin Berkenalan dengan Shizuo Heiwajima**

**1) Jangan sekali-kali Anda mengungkit-ungkit tentang Yuuhei Hanejima, apalagi menjelek-jelekkannya di depan mantan **_**bartender**_** itu**

_Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan gaya seperti seorang penguntit—yang memang dia adalah seorang penguntit yang sebenarnya dia adalah seorang _reporter_—mendatangi seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang memakai seragam _bartender._ Ia mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan pria tinggi berkacamata berlensa biru yang sedang memandangi sebuah baliho yang terdapat gambar seorang aktor tampan tersebut, "Yuuhei Hanejima. Atau kita sebut saja Kasuka Heiwajima. Ia memang artis yang berbakat dan juga tampan," pujinya seraya melirik pria yang berada disampingnya, tetapi pria tersebut masih memandang baliho tersebut, "Aku dengar kau, kakaknya-lah yang mengajarinya berakting," lanjutnya yang masih tetap keberadaannya tidak dianggap oleh pria tinggi itu, "Aku yakin kau lebih baik dari adikmu itu—" sebelum _reporter_ itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tiang menghantamnya dan ia pun melayang setinggi 5 meter lalu terhempas ke bumi dengan sangat kerasnya._

_Orang-orang sekitar seketika menjauh dari tempat kejadian setelah menyaksikan monster Ikebukuro tersebut mengamuk dan mengambil tiang terdekat untuk menghantam reporter yang telah menyinggung tentang adik kesayangannya tersebut._

_Poin: Bila kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Shizuo Heiwajima, lakukanlah di tengah lapangan yang disana tidak terdapat tiang-tiang dan benda apa saja yang mudah dilempar—olehnya._

**2) Jangan sebut nama seorang informan tertentu yang kebetulan memiliki mata merah berambut hitam dan selalu memakai jaket bulu ber-**_**hoodie**_** di jangkauan pendengaran Shizuo Heiwajima**

_Sekelompok orang memakai _scarf_ berwarna kuning sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membuat rencana untuk menghabisi anggota Dollars yang berada di Ikebukuro ini. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Apa kalian tahu tentang informan 'itu'?" anggota lainnya pun menoleh pada sang penanya. Sebagian dari mereka memasang wajah bingung._

_Tidak diketahui oleh mereka, ada seorang pria berpakaian _bartender _kebetulan lewat tidak jauh dari mereka berada, "Aa, informan yang bernama Izaya Orihara—" belum saja orang yang menjawab itu selesai berbicara, sebuah tong sampah terlempar kearahnya dan mengenai tepat di kepala manusia malang tersebut._

"_Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku kesal!" geram pria bernama Shizuo Heiwajima yang sudah sangat terkenal dengan baju bartender dan kacamata berlensa birunya. Ia pun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu setelah ia membuat orang malang itu pingsan akibat ditimpa tong sampah dan orang-orang sekitar ketakutan. Sambil melangkah dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celana, ia bergumam, "Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh."_

_Poin: Jika ingin menyebut nama seorang informan tertentu, gantilah nama belakang Orihara dengan Heiwajima. Pasti—mungkin—tidak akan ada tong sampah yang melayang._

**3) Jika Anda mempunyai utang dan kebetulan yang menagih utangnya itu adalah orang yang mempunyai **_**bodyguard**_** yang memakai baju **_**bartender**_**, cepat-cepatlah lunasi utang Anda**

_Seorang pria dengan tergesah-gesah membuka jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua tersebut. Dengan dibantu oleh pacarnya ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar jendela setelah ia mendengar gedoran pintu dan teriakan seseorang yang menagih utang kepadanya. Ia pun loncat dari jendela menuju pohon yang berada dekat dengan jendelanya tersebut, "Aku serahkan urusan ini padamu," ucap pria itu kepada pacarnya dan diberi anggukan dan sebuah tas untuknya. Ia pun mengambil tas itu dan menitikan air mata sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, kalau begini mereka tidak akan tahu kalau aku melarikan diri," ucapnya seraya berusaha untuk turun dari pohon tersebut. Setelah ia sampai di darat, seketika pandangannya terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan wajah horor sang _bodyguard _penagih utang tersebut._

_Tidak terasa ia pun melayang ke angkasa bersama tas pemberian pacarnya. Kejadiannya, Shizuo Heiwajima yang kebetulan adalah _bodyguard_-nya Tanaka Tom yang seorang _debt-collector_ itu mencabut sebuah pohon dan melemparkannya bersama pria yang berutang itu karena ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari mereka._

_Poin: Pohon tidak baik untuk dijadikan tempat untuk melarikan diri._

**4) Jika Anda sedang ditagih oleh mereka, jangan sekali-kali Anda bercerita macam-macam (apalagi tentang kehidupan asmara Anda yang sangat klise) di depan monster Ikebukuro itu**

_Di sebuah gang kecil, terlihat tiga manusia—dua pria dan satu wanita. Diketahui sang wanita sedang menangis sambil bercerita tentang kehidupannya, "Aku ke Tokyo ini sebenarnya ingin menjadi seorang selebritis," mulainya, "lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria. Seketika aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kami pun menjalin hubungan dan membangun kehidupan yang bahagia," lanjutnya seraya menangis tersedu-sedu, si penagih utang yang bernama Tom pun menawarkan sapu tangannya kepada wanita itu dan dengan senang hati sang wanita mengambilnya dan dengan sangat tidak indahnya ia mengeluarkan isi hidungnya di sapu tangan malang tersebut, "tetapi setelah kami menjalani hidup yang damai, ada seorang pria yang berani-beraninya menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan pacarku itu dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pendampingku," kini wanita itu terisak-isak, "Aku tidak terima pacarku dibilang tidak becus!"_

_Mendengar ocehan tak guna dari wanita itu, seketika alis sang _bodyguard debt-collector_ tersebut berkedut—menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal, sangat kesal. Setelah beberapa lama ia mendengar ocehannya, ia pun tak sanggup lagi menahan amarah karena harus mendengarkan masalah asmara manusia ini, "Dan aku pun memutuska—"_

"_Argh," geram Shizuo, "Maaf, Tom-_san_, aku pergi saja dari sini. Ini semua memuakkan!" ujarnya kesal seraya mengambil rokok yang tadinya bertengger di bibirnya dan membuannga ke tanah dan menginjakknya sehingga rokok tersebut menjadi tak berguna lagi. Ia pun pergi dari gang tersebut._

_Poin: Tingkatkan kemampuan Anda dalam bercerita tentang kehidupan Anda._

**5) Jangan sekali-kali Anda memancing amarah Shizuo Heiwajima**

_Shizuo Heiwajima sedang mengalami hari yang buruk. Bisa tergambar dari auranya yang memancarkan kebrutalan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang kesal. Sekarang ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana dan rokok seperi biasa selalu berada di bibir pria tinggi pirang tersebut._

_Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan segerombolan orang yang memakai _scarf_ berwarna kuning dan mereka saling bertabrakan bahu. Shizuo yang tidak memperdulikan itu, hanya berlalu begitu saja dan tetap berjalan. Sementara orang yang bertabrakan dengannya tidak terima dengan kelakuan pria pirang itu, marah dan langsung menarik bahu Shizuo—sepertinya ia belum tahu dengan siapa ia berurusan—"Hei, kau! Minta maaf! Kau telah menabrakku!"_

_Shizuo yang mendengar itu, kekesalannya kini menjadi dua kali lipat. Seketika orang yang memarahinya itu dilempar oleh Shizuo dengan mesin penjual otomatis yang berada di dekatnnya, "Haa! Minta maaf?" geram Shizuo setelah berhasil membuat pingsan manusia malang tersebut. Semoga arwahnya di terima disisi-Nya._

_Poin: Minta maaf-lah sebelum mendesak orang lain minta maaf pada Anda._

**6) Jika Anda anti-fans dari Yuuhei Hanejima, jangan menerornya. Apalagi berusaha untuk membunuhnya**

_Sebuah acara TV berlangsung di tengah-tengah kota Ikebukuro. Dengan pembawa acara Yuuhei Hanejima, para penonton yang berada disana sangat banyak. Yuuhei yang tadinya sedang mewawancarai calon 'Pasangan Terbaik di Ikebukuro' itu dan orang-orang sekitarnya yang tadinya ramai, kini hening karena kedatangan seseorang yang membawa pisau dan mengancam akan membunuh aktor tampan itu. Orang-orang pun histeris melihat pria hampir gila karena di tinggal istrinya itu menodongkan pisau ke arah Yuuhei dan berusaha untuk menusuknya._

_Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah papan KFC melayang ke arah orang tersebut dan mengakibatkan ia terpental jauh dari hadapan Yuuhei. Orang-orang yang berada ditempat kejadian terkejut melihat adegan orang terpelanting, tak terkecuali bocah yang tadinya sedang diwawancarai oleh Yuuhei ini, "I-itu … Shizuo-_san_ yang melakukannya?"_

_Poin: Lakukan pembunuhan ditempat yang sepi._

**7) Jika Anda fans fanatik dari Yuuhei Hanejima, jangan terlalu gila untuk mengejarnya apalagi bila ada Shizuo Heiwajima berada tak jauh dari aktor tampan tersebut**

"_Yuuhei-_san_! Yuuhei-_san_!" seorang anak perempuan melompat-lompat, berusaha untuk melihat aktor kesukaannya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Ia dan saudara kembarnya dari tadi terus mencari keberadaan sang Yuuhei Hanejima. Dan untungnya sekarang mereka telah menemukannya._

"_Yuuhei … _san_," ucap anak perempuan satunya pelan sambil melihat tayangan langsung dari handphone-nya lalu melihat baliho yang berada di gedung di depan ia berdiri lalu berbalik lagi melihat hape-nya._

_Tidak jauh dari tempat si kembar berada, seorang mantan _bartender _melihat mereka dan langsung menghampiri mereka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyannya._

"_Yuuhei-_san_! Dia berada disini!" ucap gadis berkacamata sembari melompat-lompat kembali—berusaha untuk dapat melihat Yuuhei dari kejauhan. Saudara kembarnya pun hanya memberi anggukan tanda setuju._

_Seketika wajah Shizuo menjadi horor—takut kalau mereka benar-benar menemui Kasuka. Ia pun dengan cepat menarik _hoodie_ Orihara bersaudara itu dan mengangkatnya menjauh dari tempat Kasuka _a.k.a_ Yuuhei berada._

_Si kembar Orihara pun menggeliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Shizuo, "Aa! Lepaskan kami!" teriak Mairu, gadis yang memakai kacamata. Seketika ia mendapat ide, "Kalau kau lepaskan kami, kami akan merelakan Iza-_nii_ menjadi milikmu!" janjinya sia-sia karena setelah ia mengatakan itu, Shizuo mengurung mereka dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu tempat mereka dikurung dengan _vending machine_._

_Poin: Shizuo telah memiliki Izaya, jadi janji akan merelakan Izaya untuk menjadi milik Shizuo, tidak berguna._

**8) Jika Anda sedang bergosip, dimana gosip itu mengenai 'Shizuo dan Izaya sebenarnya menjalin cinta', jangan sampai Anda mengatakan bahwa Shizuo-lan yang menjadi **_**uke**_** sedangkan Izaya yang menjadi **_**seme**_**-nya**

_Tiga orang gadis Akademi Raira sedang asik-asiknya memainkan hape mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mereka sedang berada di kafe sambil bergosip ria. "Ei, kalau misalnya Shizuo-_san _dan Izaya-_san_ sebenarnya pacaran, menurut kalian siapa yang jadi _seme, _siapa yang jadi _uke_?" mulai salah satu dari mereka—tetapi tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar hape, begitu juga kedua temannya._

_Salah satu dari mereka pun menjawab dengan enteng dan tanpa beban, "Tentu saja yang jadi _uke_-nya adalah Shizuo-_san_! Dan _seme_-nya adalah Izaya-_san_!" ia menjawab itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang menjadi salah satu bahan gosip mereka, duduk tidak jauh dari mereka bersama dengan Tanaka Tom, memuncratkan kopi yang ia tidak sempat menelannya dan karena dimakan oleh amarah, ia pun dengan sangat brutal melempar meja yang ia pakai dan menghambur isi kafe._

_Poin: Tentu saja ia marah. Ia tidak terima dibilang _uke_ karena dia kan yang di'atas'._

**9) Jangan berseringai ala Izaya Orihara**

_Di waktu luang seperti ini Shizuo menghabiskan waktunya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Ikebukuro. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang penat dari rengekan orang yang berutang yang meminta jangka waktu pengembalian utangnya diperpanjang dengan memberikan alasan-alasan tak logis nan klise. Di sela waktu damainya ini, sekilas ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang membuat darahnya mendidih._

_Ia bersumpah melihat sekilas orang itu berseringai. Ya, seringai yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia yakin itu. Ia pun membuang puntung rokoknya di tong sampah, lalu mencengkram streetsign dan menggeram, "Kalau sampai itu adalah si Kutu itu … aku akan membunuhnya!" dengan cepat ia mencabut streetsign itu dan mengejar bayangan yang mempunyai seringai yang sama dengan Izaya._

_Poin: Hanya Izaya-lah yang boleh berseringai ala Izaya Orihara._

_**Warning**_**! Bila Anda telah melanggar aturan di atas, dan keadaan telah menjadi sangat darurat, segeralah:**

**1) Hindari beberapa **_**vending machine**_** yang melayang ke arah Anda**

_Dengan gerakannya yang luwes, ia pun dapat menghindar dari beberapa mesin penjual otomatis yang terbang ke arahnya itu dan berlari dengan kencang. Ia berseringai sembari menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat sang monster Ikebukuro mengamuk sambil meneriakkan namanya yang mungkin terdengar di seluruh Ikebukuro._

**2) Cepatlah lari dengan lincah bila ada hujan **_**streetsign**_

_Ia bersyukur sekali bisa melakukan parkour. Jadi, _streetsign_ yang datang bertubi-tubi dari arah belakangnya ia dapat hindari dengan mudah dengan melompat-lompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain. Dengan wajah senang dan seringai yang mengolok, ia terus berlari dengan lincah menghindari benda apa saja yang di lemparkan oleh Shizuo Heiwajima kepadanya. Heh, apapun yang ia lempar, tidak akan mengenainya._

**3) Jika Anda sedang berlari, lakukanlah sambil tertawa sekencang-kencangnya**

_Melihat Shizu-_chan_ yang sangat berusaha mengejarnya, membuatnya tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Lemparan mesin penjual otomatis, tong sampah, rambu-rambu dan properti kota lainnya yang sama sekali tidak mengenainya membuat ia kegirangan. Apa lagi melihat wajah mantan _bartender_ itu yang semakin memarah akibat marah, menjadi poin plus kesenangannya hari ini. Bermain dengan Shizu-_chan_ memang menyenangkan._

**4) Berseringai-lah dengan senista-nistanya**

_Sekali lagi mendengar pria tinggi berambut pirang itu meraungi namanya, membuat sengirannya tambah lebar. Ia pun mempercepat larinya dan sesekali memperlihatkan seringai nistanya kepada monster Ikebukuro itu yang menunjukan bahwa ia sangat menikmati ini dan pastinya itu akan membuat Shizuo Heiwajima semakin menjadi-jadi kemarahannya._

**5) Bila Anda masih dikejar oleh Shizuo Heiwajima, umpan ia ke tengah jalan dan bila ada truk yang menabraknya, berilah supir truk itu uang dan katakan, "**_**Daijoubu**_**, **_**daijoubu**_**."**

_Kini ia berlari menuju tengah jalan. Melihat dari kejauhan ada sebuah truk, ia pun beseringai. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mulai menghitung kemungkinan Shizuo akan tertabrak truk itu. Setelah hitungan ketiga ia menyebarang jalan tersebut, seperti dugaanya si Protozoa yang mengikuti beberapa meter di belakangnya dan truk dengan kecepatan tinggi yang akan melintas di waktu bersamaan saat Shizuo akan menyebrang, bertubrukan dan membuat si monster Ikebukuro itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat ia ditambrak. Ia pun berseringai kembali sebelum ia kembali berlari karena berpikir Shizuo akan mengejarnya lagi._

**6) Jika Shizuo Heiwajima tetap berusaha mengejar Anda, maka keluarkan-lah pisau lipat**

_Akhirnya Shizuo dapat mengejarnya. Sebelum si Protozoa itu berjalan mendekatinya, ia pun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan pisau lipat andalannya. Menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Shizuo, ia pun berseringai melihat napas _bodyguard debt-collector_ itu tersenggal-senggal. Heh, padahal ia belum berkeringan sama sekali. Shizu-_chan_ payah._

**7) Hindari pukulan mantan **_**bartender**_** itu dengan gerakan Anda yang lincah**

_Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Shizuo pun berusaha untuk menonjoknya. Dengan gerakan lincah, ia pun melompat kebelakang. Tetapi, Shizuo tetap berusaha memukulnya di bagian wajah, namun ia tetap dapat menghindari semua pukulan dari Protozoa itu._

**8) Tertawa-lah dan berseringai-lah kembali**

_Merasa gerakan Shizuo yang semakin melambat, ia pun berseringai kembali dan tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sepertinya Shizu-_chan_ sudah kelelahan meladeninya hari ini._

_Mendengar tawaan dari orang itu, Shizuo tambah bernapsu untuk segera menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu dan tetap saja semua tidak berhasil._

**9) Panggil **_**bodyguard**_** penagih utang itu dengan sebutan: "Shizu-**_**chan**_**~" dengan nada menggoda tentunya**

"_Shizu-_chan_~ sudah lelah, ya? Payah sekali~ sebagai monster seharusnya kau lebih kuat dari ini," ucapnya dengan seringai yang tidak pernah pudar itu, "Tapi Shizu-_chan_ tidak pernah putus asa ya~? Apa segitunya kau menginginkan diriku, hingga kau terus-terusan mengejarku~?" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda dan di beri hantaman di kepala dengan kepala serta geraman kesal dari Shizuo Heiwajima._

**10) Bila Anda kebetulan adalah Izaya Orihara, pasti Anda dapat menangkis serangan apa saja yang dikeluarkan oleh Shizuo Heiwajima tersebut dan lari dari Ikebukuro dengan selamat.**

**SELAMAT MENCOBA!**

Setelah Anri selesai membaca kertas yang membuat ketiga murid Akademi Raira ini _sweatdrop_, dentuman keras seperti ledakan bom terdengar dari alun-alun kota. Terlihat asap akibat benda berat yang terlempar di dinding gedung-gedung tak berdosa serta riwayat _vending machine, streetsign_ dan tong sampah yang dengan ganasnya hancur lebur menjadi satu di kota Ikebukuro ini.

Dan juga tak lupa raungan seseorang yang memanggil sang 'pacar' dalam hubungan cinta-benci itu, "IZAAAYAAA-_KUN_!" itulah kira-kira yang terdengar selain dentuman benda keras, retakan dinding gedung dan suara perang lainnya. "Kembali kau kesini! Biar kubunuh kau!" dan kalimat tersebut yang selanjutnya ketiga murid SMA ini dengar karena dua orang terkuat di Ikebukuro yang sedang menjalin hubungan Cinta-Benci itu lewat didepan mereka.

Mikado tercengang, Anri terdiam dan Kida berseringai, "Kira-kira siapa yang buat ini, ya? Yang jelas kita tahu untuk siapa ini dibuat."

**END**

**A/N**: selesai jam satuuuu! XDD  
Dan tebak siapa yang bikin itu~ ini ku kasih pilihan: a. Author, b. Celty, c. Erika, d. Shinra, e. Dotachin

Ini fic mendadak banget (tapi konsepnya sudah di kepala). Aku sama temanku (S. Oyabun) bikin fic untuk ultahnya Izaiza. Daaaan! Untung tepat waktu! XD

Yoshie, yosh! Meskipun Shizaya-nya sedikit banget, setidaknya ada Izaya ^^

Gratulerer med degen, Izaiza!

Friday, May 04, 2012


End file.
